God Browser
"Bowser, the Great King of the Cave, came! Get your husband, boys!" God Olivier Browser is a devoted environmentalist, the ruler of the Koop Kingdom, and a major player in the War. While he worked to prevent the War from occurring in the prequel, he later agreed to join the War as a third faction. In both games, his motives are to capture Princess of Peaches, the Persian King, and marry them. He should not be confused with Bowser because God Browser is only a fake made entirely out of glass as revealed after Section 6 of Thousands of Doors. Book of Mario 64 "What...'what happens happens'." Browser enters the church of Star Port to reunite with his spouse, the Star of Rodin. The nonchalant pleas from the Stellarvinden ultimately fall on deaf ears as Browser successfully brings the Star of Rodin back to his castle. During phase two of his plan, he builds an underground castle. Conveniently, his castle just so happens to be right underneath the castle of the Princess of Peaches. This comes as a pleasant surprise to Lord Browser, who "did not expect that" he would wind up in the Princess of Peaches' castle. In the introductory battle with Browser, the ruler of the Koop Kingdom taunts Mario and his "little sack attack". Believing that Mario is at a disadvantage, he offers to use the Star of Rodin to boost the plumber's strength. Unfortunately, he accidentally uses the power on himself and loses all of his romantic interest in Mario. Now able to suppress his feelings, he declares that "Mario is no longer right for me" and evicts him from the castle. He enlists the help of many characters to foil Mario's plans of relinquishing the Star of Rodin. First, he taps Coop Notes, a rambunctious squad of KSD Soldiers, to foil Mario's plans of relinquishing the Star of Rodin. To honor Browser, they construct a controllable mecha replica of him. After this plan fails, he turns to a whiny pharaoh named Full Coop, but he also loses to Mario. Looking for a more worthy monster, Browser overhears his underlings gossiping about Tubbs Fat, an obese Clubb with mental and eating disorders. Impressed, he takes advantage of Tubbs Fat in hopes he'll devour Mario. Much to the dismay of Browser and his followers, Mario defeats Tubbs Fat, which led him to be exhausted and broken in Jerk Gulch. Over time, the Star of Rodin corrupts Browser, bringing him to fits of rage. He suppresses his feelings for Mario and tries to kill him three times. Also, it is implied that Browser has intercourse with the Princess of Peaches even though he is "gay". However, he is never fully corrupted and comes to his senses by the end of the game. Throughout the game, it becomes clear that Browser's intentions behind stealing the Star of Rodin are to protect the world from the Stellarvinden. He also appears to notice the group's role in possessing Mario. Concerned about Mario's well-being, Browser attempts to bring him back to his senses during the final battle, but to no avail. Thousands of Doors God Browser is first seen in his castle where he learns that his trusted right-hand man, Kamopa Kamopa, has great news about the War. It is then revealed that the two have an affair and calls him "dad" despite being older. Just after that, she tells him they have located Mario in Rogue Harbor. Browser seems outraged to know that Mario is living in luxury while searching for the Glass Stars. Browser quickly assumes that the Glass Stars are the key to end the war and that he can't let the Persians have them. Kamopa Kamopa then learns that the 10-Nauties captured the princess and that 1 TEC-20 apparently broke them. Browser decides to depart for Bad Fortress to find hints on the princess's location. Once he arrives at Bad Fortress, everyone fears the arrival of the Koop King in a neutral territory and most of the inhabitants run away to avoid a diplomatic crisis. God Browser finds a poster of the Princess of Peaches and briefly believes it to be the genuine article, revealing that they are the Persian King he's been trying to marry for years. However, he soon realizes that it is a false princess and that Mario already took the Glass Star. God Browser then leaves the country outraged. During his time in the Pitty Glitz, he eventually met Hawc Green and decided to marry him. This encounter can not actually be seen by the player, though it can be assumed that something like this happened, because God Browser calls Hawc Green his husband later in the game. It is unknown what happened to the relationship with the Star of Rodin. Battle Book of Mario 64 In Section 8, Browser starts as a not that powerful enemy. Having less HP than Huff N. Blovas, he makes it up a little by having good Attack. He can take Mario's commands off is his jump attack isn't blocked (Force: 6), use his claws (Force: 6), poison Mario or use his flames/Fire Brigade (Force: 8). Using the Star of Rodin, he can become "invincible" (+3 Army Protection), recover 20 HP or make a shockwave (Force: 4-Mario, 3-Band). As the final boss, most of his attacks have their Force increased by 2, excluding the shockwave against Band Members. His Army Protection increases by 1 and his HP becomes 99, the highest possible in the game, together with The Lord's final form. His recovery now heals 30 HP instead of only 20 HP, but he can only do it 3 times. When using the Star of Rodin, he actually becomes invincible, and he gains a new attack: he can shoot lightning that takes 10 HP off. Thousands of Doors In Section 3, Browser appears out of nothing in Glitz City and faces Mario on stage in the Pitty Glitz. In Section 8, Browser appears again out of nothing by falling through the roof of the Sheltered Residence after Mario's fight with Grodan. Browser tries to trick Mario by pretending to throw a surprise party for Mario and saying that he is on his side, only to reveal his trickery and start to battle immediately after the conversation. In both battles, God Browser is able to spit flames and can also use a poisonous bite. He is also able to jump on Mario or his band members to disable one of their commands for a while. Goombell believes that Mario is able to use this maneuver too, but sadly, a move that works like this can nowhere be found in the game. Quotes * "Look, that's why my evil plan is always worse! The store is always closed!" * "Gwa hello ha!" * "Ok, heavy man! I came!" * "Whether you're curious, I use the Star of Rodin to boost your strength, Mario!" * "Yes, as I expected. Mario is not right for me." * "As long as I have this star, what I want is true! Nobody can leave me now!" * "Kamopa Kamopa, you need to know what Mario and hate are..." * "Princess Peach, why didn't you come and see me? You can sit in front of it to see how it breaks Mario. You! Yes you! Download Now! When he disappears, his head comes!" * "If this is my old friend, not Mario. Wait...I wonder what you can do." * "I will be a personal reason to kill you! Again!" * "Mario! Do you remember? You have to give up! Win the day!" * "Gwaaa-EH!??? Are you kidding me? The stars must disappear!" Trivia * Browser is canonically the first person to come. * Browser is canonically above God. In Section 4 of Book of Mario 64 Kamopa reveals Browser commands God, and the boss of Section 7 is God, who directly states he's a minion of Browser. * Browser is an environmentalist. His robots, the Ecopetrols are powered by a clean energy source to help protect the environment. When Browser is absent from the island Laval Ava Land, the island becomes dangerous due to a lack of support of the jungle's environment. * He owns a text to speech diary. * The real Browser might have died at the end of BoM 64 and be replaced by a glass clone controlled by the Stellarvinden, which would explain why he opposes Mario in Thousands of Doors for no real reason. * He is easily intimidated by rich people and luxury, as shown by his shock upon finding out that Mario has a very nice car. Gallery Surprised Browser.png|A shocked Browser Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Leaders Category:Enemies Category:Koopa Category:LGBTQ Category:Book of Mario 64 Category:Book of Mario: Thousands of Doors